No Matter What
by Neukiri
Summary: Seven-year-old Lambo felt out of place. May it be Mafia business, or just within the family, there is someone who always blocks his way. And because of that, he felt unwanted. Though, what he really wished is for Tsuna-nii to look at him as not a child, but as his Guardian. Would certain events convince the Lightning Guardian to... Full Summary Inside. One shot.


Summary: Seven-year-old Lambo felt out of place. May it be Mafia business, or just within the family, there is someone who always blocks his way. And because of that, he felt unwanted. Though, what he really wished is for Tsuna-nii to look at him as not a child, but as his Guardian. Would certain events convince the Lightning Guardian to change his beliefs? Or would Lambo continue to believe that he is just a second choice?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Lambo, I'm just going out for a bit, okay? Don't worry. Tsuna-nii will come back like he always does, yeah? So be a good boy and don't wake up Mama."

The seven-year-old stared at his onii-san with eyes full of a feeling of longing. He watched Tsuna's back become smaller and smaller as the child held back tears. Lambo bit his lip and closed the door, with a glum expression on his face.

Ever since Tsuna became the Decimo two years back, it looked like he was holding back information to Lambo. True that the cow-child understood that it was just for Lambo's own good, but he couldn't help but ask himself how worthy was he of a Guardian?

To Lambo, Tsuna choosing him as his Lightning Guardian was because of his similarities to Lampo, the first Guardian of Lightning of the Vongola. Also, it seemed like it was always I-Pin or Fuuta protecting Tsuna, and not Lambo. For a downside, it looked like that the seven-year-old was the chief cause of the unfortunate events that weren't really there at first.

But Lambo had much more dignity than that.

So retreating to the sanctuary he calls the kitchen, Lambo gets himself a glass of milk. When he had already drained the contents, he sat down at one of the chairs and fumbled with Gyuudon's ring.

"Gyuudon, do you think that Tsuna-nii doesn't appreciate ore-sama?"

Having a staring contest with the ring for a full five minutes, Lambo sighed. It was no use. The seven-year-old was just Tsuna's third choice. He would always choose I-Pin over him. Or he would always take Fuuta to missions. Whether it may be in the Mafia or within the family, Lambo always felt defeated by the duo.

His green eyes searched for the clock. _10: 05 p.m._ Tsuna had been gone for almost thirty minutes. But Lambo smiled and sat on the sofa, knowing that Tsuna would come back. He always does.

Time passed slowly, and before Lambo knew it, it was already a quarter until midnight. Yet, there was still no sign of Tsuna. Or I-Pin. Or Fuuta.

The seven-year-old looked at the window again. No Tsuna.

And again. No Tsuna.

And again. Still no Tsuna.

It was until midnight that the young child opened the door, and was greeted with a cold hug from the wind. Biting his lip again, Lambo doesn't know how much more he could take.

His onii-san was gone. With his rivals: I-Pin and Fuuta.

Tears started to dampen his eyes, but before he could make a loud wail, he saw pink smoke and a hand had closed his mouth shut.

"Damn, little me. Do you always have to cause trouble?"

Lambo's eyes looked upwards, to where he thought the source of the voice came from. Much to his dismay, it was _17 year old Lambo_, current Tsuna's and probably future Tsuna's favorite Guardian. Seeing red, the seven-year-old pushed his older version away and pointed his ring at him.

"If… If you come to take my place, I won't let you!"

* * *

His ten-year counterpart was confused.

It was five to twelve before he was woken up by the screams of a shouting female.

So with a hurried movement, he jumped up the bed and ran towards the Italy HQ Lobby.

Despite him wearing only cow-printed pajamas (still, all the things that his Tsuna-nii bought for him was always something cow-related, and in this case it was cow-print), he grabbed the two dusty horns and wore his battle gear. He gazed at a paper and pen, lying on his desk—in which he had attempted to write just a few hours ago.

Though, there was a second's hesitation when he grabbed the horns.

Earlier that night, Lambo was given another lecture by his onii-san. _Lambo! You shouldn't get that. Those are for okaa-san! No Lambo, not that button!_ And not that he hated it, but Tsuna could've said it in a less stressful matter.

He hated how Tsuna could not trust him, but gives his heart to enemy Famiglias.

But ever since almost ten years ago, when Lambo was almost kidnapped by an enemy Famiglia, the green-eyed boy decided to trust his brother's judgments more often.

Then pink smoke blurred his vision, and when the lightning Guardian opened his eyes, he remembered the same scene that had unfolded before him.

_Kidnapping incident!_

First of all, he was quite glad to say that the switch happened before his younger self could've gotten kidnapped. For a whole five minutes, seventeen-year old Lambo could face any accident within sight.

Secondly, the older Lambo would be proud to report this to the Tsuna of the future. He had saved his younger self from a decade's worth of trauma.

But when his eyes scanned the area, he saw his younger self and clasped his hand against the younger Lambo's mouth.

"Damn, little me. Do you always have to cause trouble?"

He had picked the younger up, but when the older felt a hand push him, seventeen-year-old Lambo scowled. He was so close to almost shouting, but he decided against not to.

"If… If you come to take my place, I won't let you!"

The older Lambo's mouth was slightly agape. He was the older one here, even though they were one and the same, but still it was the Lambo that had been pushed away who had much more experience than younger Lambo.

But that experience had nothing to deal with children.

"O-Oy," the younger Lambo spoke, "I-I don't care if Tsuna-nii of the future_ trusts_ you instead of today's ore-sama. But if you get anywhere near me o-or Mama, I won't h-hesitate to hurt you!"

Immediately, the younger Lambo spread his arms wide protectively in front of the door. Facing his older counterpart, he stuck out a tongue and waved his horns around.

"What's gotten into you, little me?" Older Lambo said, face full of question. "Future Tsuna _trusts_ me? When it happens, oh, wait. I don't think it will."

For a fraction of a second, the older saw the younger's hands waver. Then, the seventeen-year-old knelt in front of the child, with a warm smile and said:

"Look, little me. We have to go inside, now. If you think that Tsuna doesn't trust you is because he's scared that he'll lose you again. I know, I've been there," the younger Lambo looked up, only to see tears damping his ten-year older self's eyes. "Now, if you think that Tsuna-nii hates us, he doesn't. In fact, he loves us more that you could imagine. I may not know where Tsuna-nii is now: both in your time and mine, but I do know that even though he hates us, we will still be there for him—no matter the circumstances are."

The younger Lambo moved his hand up, with the goal of wiping the tears that had streamed down the face of his counterpart. But before he could do so, younger Lambo was ushered inside and with a _poof_, his older counterpart wasn't there.

Feeling a bit weary, Lambo climbed up the stairs and into his room, with a small piece of paper clutched tightly in his hands.

_... Tsuna-nii remember this: Trust is not found,…_

* * *

… _but it is earned. And I hope I have earned yours. –L_

Twenty-seven year old Tsuna smiled. He held the paper in his hands, with a proud emotion on his face. The brunet looked at the sight of the sleeping teen and closed the door, with the attempt to make it as soundless as possible.

"Always," he said, "from the day we met and until I go away."

* * *

December 30, 2013


End file.
